The Problems of a Rebel
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Lucy may be with Natsu now, but that was just one of many obstacles that the two would have to go through. Natsu still being a Rebel was obviously one of of the top on the list. But how will they cope with it all? Well, we'll just have to see about that. Note: This is a sequal to "The boy I just meet is a Rebel" but isn't needed to be read to read this one. But you can if you want.
1. Lucy's help

**HeorieOtaku: Me and my hellos. I'm telling ya. Nice to meet then new people, otherwise nice to see all you ones that have returned for the sequal of 'The boy I just meet is a Rebel'. I really hop you all enjoy it. Anyways. Here's the first chapter. I'm not going to let the characters talk this time, for the sake of the new comers, so yea. I don't own fairy tail. That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's Help**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Natsu. You wanted me to help you out, so I am." My expression dropped as I sighed, a little irritated with how Natsu was acting.

"But...this is just too much. We never agreed to this..." Natsu pouted, trying to dodge my hand as I went to grab his wrist.

He tripped over some cloths, falling down, but got right up, heading straight towards the door. _**This...is...a...pain! **_Without hesitation, he didn't turn his head away from me as he reached towards the door. "Don't. You. Dare."

As soon as he grew closer with his hand to the door handle, I grabbed him quickly, pulling him down to the ground. _**I can't believe him! It's only been a week since I started to date him and we are already starting to get in a mini fight over something he asked me to help him with! **_"If you try to get away from me on more time...!"

I watched as his hand tediously reached towards the wooden handle. "Oh no you don't!" Quickly, I sat on his lower belly, not thinking about what I was doing. Natsu blushed. _**Geez, your making this hard on me. **_"Since you wont do it, I will have to dress you myself!" I reached towards his shirt and began to unbutton it.

"L-lucy! D-don't!" An even darker blush formed on his cheeks. Jumping up out from under me, I watched as he grabbed the new cloths I had bought him. "I'll do it...just...don't try to change my clothes 's embarrassing"

It finally dawned on me what I had tried to do. _**Dang it Natsu! It's because of your Rebel side that I am acting like this! **_I sighed.

"Cute..." I heard him whisper as he turned around. "Anyways. Wait right there. I'll go change." With that, he walked through the bathroom door, closing behind him.

As if on cue, Happy come out with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, Happy. Don't have to point it out." A frown spread across my face, only to be replaced with a small grin as I chuckled at myself. _**I can't believe myself anymore.**_

Only a few moments later did Natsu come through the doors again, dressed in a Crimson Red and Black T-shirt, a pair of blue lightened colored jeans, a pair of red, black, and white converse, and his white scarf. "Why are you looking at me that way...? It's embarrassing me." _**Hehe! He seems like before!**_

"Oh, nothing. You are just reminding me of the first time I met you." I giggled.

Natsu formed a blush. "Danget! You knew that this would be embarrassing! I'm changing back into my other close!" He tried to dash off, but before he could, I had already calmed my uncontrollable giggles and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, Natsu." I decided that it was okay, just this one time to use the seductive Lucy on him, so I grew closer to him, wrapping around his whole arm with my upper body. "You made it this far." I bit my lip a bit to add a little kick to the mix. "Maybe it will turn out just fine. Besides. You look...hot." No matter how hard I tried, I had ran out of my seductiveness, with a blush now forming yet again.

Letting go of him, I looked around, trying to distract my strayed thoughts. That was when I noticed that Natsu's hair was astray a bit. _**Oh! I have an idea! **_I reached up to his head, resting his head a bit. "What are you doing!" I heard Natsu say, probably out of confusion.

"Nothing. Just thought your hair was amiss." His eyes closed, most likely from the pleasure of me combing through his of that, I brushed it a bit more, giving it a simple booshy, yet stylish spiky effect. "There." I said as I stopped finally. _**That looks pretty good. **_

I watched as he opened his eyes and pouted. "Why did you have to stop. It felt sooooooo good." He grumbled a bit. _**Well, as long as i don't' overdue it, his hair should be fine.**_

"Fine." I said under my breath. My hand reached for his head, brushing it for another minute. "Done. We good now?" _**I actually don't' want to stop now because he looked so pleased with me.**_

Natsu smiled a bit. "Yeah. I guess it will work for now. But..." He began, stepping towards the door. "I owe you later. Something of equal or less value, kay?" His grin widened.

"Okay." With that he held the door open as I walked outside.

"Now then...how do you think this will work out...um..." He tried to speak some more, but before he could say anything else, I slowly intertwined my fingers through his, making us hold eachothers hands.

"You'll do fine." A smile crossed my lips as I looked up to him, the sun beating down on us both. _**Does this help you, Natsu. I really don't want you to worry, because i am worrying about you myself as it is. **_

Natsu stopped and looked down at me. His mouth hanging a bit, only to form a gentle smile also. "Thanks, Luce. I needed that." He sighed. "But now I owe you double." With that he looked up to the sky.

_**Don't think of it like that, Natsu. **_I pouted. "You're a pain sometimes, you know that?"

Natsu looked down at me out of confusion. "What did I do?"

I looked down at the ground, then looked back up, starting to pull him along next to me in a simple walk. "Nothing. Just...don't always say I owe you when this stuff is only natural since we are..." My voice went to a whisper out of embarrassment. "...boyfriend and girlfriend." _**Lately because of us being together, it seems we are a bit different in our own ways. **_

"If you say so. But...if you keep doing this, I'm afraid that something will happen to you." Natsu frowned, stopping yet again.

Because of the sudden mixture of worry and irritation inside me, I bonked him on the head with a book from my bag. "Will you just stop being a downer. I'm trying to act like we used to, except more, but you aren't making it any better."

Rubbing his head, I looked down at me. "Fine. But...I really do hope that everything goes alright." He sighed, then pulled me along this time as we procceded, now half way to school.

"I told you Natsu. You- I mean we- will be alright. I wouldn't of done this if I thought different." I looked into the sky a bit, seeing a flock of birds flying by, thought I couldn't quite make out what they were, because of the distance.

My mind kind of flew off topic as I realized I was holding Natsu's hands. _**I forgot how boney and warm his hands were. His warmth is just flowing from his hands to mine. I kind of like it. Not only are they boney, but they are also big. I just don't know what to think of it.**_

Silence filled the little bit of space between us as we exited it into the city. The crackling of the old dried up leaves dissipated as we both began to walk along the road next to some cherry blossom trees that were beginning to shed their petals. A hue of red flew through my cheeks as I thought of yet again how much Natsu and I had gone through lately to get where we are today. It was all almost like a story book.

"You okay, Lucy?' I heard Natsu say as he looked down at me.

"Yeah. I'm just...I don't know how to describe it. I guess I could say I am anxious about this all." A sigh excited my lips.

"Well, I guess i have a way to calm us both down." I could see him smile out to the corner of my eyes. _**What is he up to?**_ "But I don't think I can to that now, so I'll just let you figure out something to do together."

I pause, kind of confused. "You mean, like you and I?" He nodded. _**Well...**_ "I was kind of wondering some things about you."

Natsu face turned to me. "Like what?"

"I don't know. I guess...pretty much everything. Your past life. What you were like before this all happened. Why you turned into the rebel person you are today. You name it. I just...want to know YOU." My blush deepened, as it hadn't gone away before now.

We both stepped onto the school grounds looking across at the door. "I guess it's a date then."

"A d-date?!" I stuttered a little surprised by Natsu's forwardness. I watched as a huge grin spread across his face. _**Is that what he was thinking?! Snap! I mean...I have gone on a 'date' before with him, but it wasn't till later I considered it a date. What will people think if they see us together? Will they try to attack Natsu?!**_

I stopped my thinking realising that was a bit dramatic._**Okay, so maybe that won't happen, but what will I wear? And my make-up...will I wear make-up? **_I was interrupted by the boy next to me speaking. "Yeah. I think that it would be fun. Besides. I've always dreamt about going on a date with you...so...I just figured this would be an excuse."

My eyes glistened at him as he looked at the ground, having an embarrassed expression yet again. "You make a good point." I finally said after a moment of silence. "We should get to know eachother better anyways." I did a fake laugh, not knowing what else to do, as there was so much going on in my mind at that moment.

"How about this." Natsu said as he gathered himself together. "If we both make it through today okay, then we will go on a date. Seem fair?" He smiled at me, opening the door.

_**I guess this means that I will have to go along with it. I can't think of anything else to say or do.**_ Taking one step at a time, I became next to where he stood, still holding the door for me. "Agreed." I said silently under my breath a bit, but he seemed to hear me, as he spoke back.

"Then we will meet up after school. Nothing fancy. Just going over to my house to talk for a bit outside. It's supposed to be a nice day, I hear." I walked past him, entering the school right behind him.

I laughed a bit as he followed me in. "Since when has the School Rebel, Natsu Dragneel, like the sunshine?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Juvia agrees." Turning towards the direction of the voice, I saw two very familiar people. _**It can't be!**_

Running up to them both, I gave Juvia and Gray a huge hug. "Since quite some time ago, actually." I heard Natsu say behind me. "Now then. That isn't exactly fair that they get a hug and I don't." As I turned around, I saw Natsu pout. _**Somebody's jealous! **_

I giggled, coming back to him, giving a gentle hug around his chest. "Oh, come on...I gave you tons of hugs this morning. Besides..." I turned to Juvia and Gray. "Our date will have to wait until tomorrow, because SOMEONE decided to finally show up." I scolded at the two who were holding hand. "I- I mean we-" I glanced over my shoulder at Natsu. "-have some catching up to do. I haven't seen you two since the wedding ceremony."

With that, I grabbed my now Rebel boyfriends hand, pulling him over two the two who I just got to finally see again. "Fine." He grumbled. "But no later than tomorrow."

"Okay!" We all talked for a bit before the bell rang. Juvia told me that Jellal and Erza were coming to visit today as a welcome back to the school gift, so we could just come along. _**It will be nice to see the two couples again and chat for a bit.**_

Not only was that coming up, but today was going to be a very interesting day, seeing as if everyone would accept them or not. Would they let Natsu be the person he wanted to be, or would he have to continue being the Rebel self that he was before. I would find out soon enough, that was for sure.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and hope to see you all soon. (Schools only two months away from being out! YAAAAAA!) Leave a review, or favorite, or follow, or do whatever you want. One last thanks before I go. Thanks again for the returning readers. See ya all soon. Bye, Bye.**


	2. A promise and a renewal

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone. I know it doesn't amount to anything, but I really do feel bad for the long wait for this chapter. I was on a writing slump for some time, so i didnt' really write. I did feel bad during the time, but I am starting to get back into it. But because school is comeing, It won't be as bad as it is now, but you probly will still have a decnet wait for new chapters. Again, i am sooooooo sorry and I hope you like this chapter.**

P.S. I don't own fairy tail. Otherwise, something waaaaay to crazy probly would of happend by now. XP

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A promise and a Renewal**

* * *

I watched as Natsu gulped. There was only a few moments before the bell would ring. We stood right outside the closed door. Both of us had not encountered a single person besides Gray and Juvia yet, because we went the round about way that no one went down.

"I'm really nervous." Natsu choked out, looking a little gloomy. With that, I grabbed his hand, reassuring himself. His whole body, I noticed, was now shaking. _**This isn't good. I'm starting to feel unsure of this...**_

"On three we go in together." I put my hand on the door handle. "One...' _**My heart is racing. **_"Two..." _**I haven't been this scared for someone else since my mother died. **_"Three!" No one moved for a second. There was an awkward pause. Knowing good and well that Natsu would not open the door on his own, I slide open the door in an average manner. With the door opened we stepped in at the same time.

What I didn't realize about it all, is I should of been more worried than I already was.

The whole class stared at us. As soon as they caught a glimpse, I could see their surprise. Mrs. Mira look the most surprised out of all of them. _**What...should we say. **_

Before I could say or do anything, Natsu smiled at everyone. "Good morning!" Then pulled me along to our seats without saying another word.

I could hear the things people were saying about him and I didn't like it. Natsu on the other hand just kept gleaming with joy. Or so it would seem to everyone else. I could tell he was faking it. He probably could hear what everyone was saying.

I then listened in to the whispering. "Is this an act of rebellion? I think that he is just some crazy boy who should learn his place." One of the guys said. "Yeah. I know right. He was the one who cause so much around here. If he thinks he can suddenly be like this, he should move back to his old town he came from." Another girl said. "No, maybe he should just-"

The bell rang. "Quite everyone. That's the bell." She hesitated, probably sympathising with the situation. "Lets get to work."

I looked over at Natsu who now seemed to look a little more upset, but continued to smile. The only thing I could tell was that it seemed to be more of a fake, painful smile now. Pulling him along, not really getting his attention back, he sat down in his seat while I sat down in my assigned seat right next to him.

My mind drifted off as I began to feel worry for Natsu. He was trying so hard. _**Natsu's doing his best. I mean...he's even writing down notes. He usually barrows mine to do the homework. **_ I tried to zone back into everything around me, only to hear some more gossip going on around me again.

I listened in. "You know...wasn't it that pink haired boy...Rebel boy...the one who put the cute Lucy in danger?" _**That's not it...wasn't like that at all... **_

A blond haired boy leaned over to respond. "Yeah. I mean. We need to do something about it." _**What?! **_

"Shhhh!" The other person shooshed him. "The bad boy might hear us. We'll talk later."

Trying to ignore them now, I moved uncomfortably in my seat. Something just didn't' feel right about what they had said. I knew that something was going to happen, but I couldn't figure out what, because...well...what is a girl supposed to do when her boyfriend is possibly going to get hurt. _**I know Natsu. If a girl hits him or anything, he won't hit back. It's not only him wanting to be seen as normal again, but also the fact that he doesn't like hurting girls. He's a softy in his own way...**_

I sighed out of worry, not able to concentrate on my work at all. From the looks of it, Natsu wasn't doing so well either. He looked as if he was concentrating on some subject, but it was obviously not the class work, since he had a blank piece of paper in front of him and the pencil was still immobile on his desk. _**I hope he's alright.**_

Not too soon after, i found the a few classes had gone by and the bell had rung for lunch without my notice because by that class i was way dazed off. The only thing that got my attention was Natsu tapping my shoulder, which still made me jump around and almost smack him on reflex.

He fell backward, surprised, tripping over a chair in the process. He only laughed it off as he got up. This time, unlike all the other recent times today, his laugh seemed genuine, making my nerves calm down a bit. "Sorry Natsu. I was dazed there, and I did that on reflex."

He gave me a small smile, while holding out his hand. This gave me some more reassurance that he seemed fine. Although, I wished secretly that he would of given me that big toothy grin that I love, because it would feel much better on me. "Take my hand. You can come sit with me. Maybe Levy and Gajeel would like to join us."

Taking his hand, I felt a slight blush go to my cheeks. You would of thought I would be used to holding hands and such, since it is a meager thing compared to kissing and such, but for some reason, I still hadn't quite gotten ahold of it. _**Why did I decide to deal with all this? Oh, wait. I didn't. My heart just took over. **_I giggled a bit he helped me up, is beginning to walk towards the lunch room.

"What are you laughing at?" _**Oh, no! I've been noticed!**_ My blush deepened a bit, but I just giggled more. "If you don't tell me, I'll just have to kiss you in front of everyone." I stopped laughing and looked over at him in surprise. A slight smirk spread across his simi-sly lips.

My blush did reside. "Now, that's not fair. I'll tell you later instead, since you did that." _**Dang that was close. But something tells me I won't be able to escape this all later. **_I sighed, Natsu gave out a almost silent grumble at the same exact time. "Now what was that about?"

Curiosity hit me. Now I knew how Natsu felt a bit. Atleast, I figured as much. "It's just that I wanted to know what had made you laugh at a moment like this where everyone doesn't like me at all. All I do is get you to be hated, Luce." I could see that he was upset.

_**Natsu. I didnt' mean for you to feel that way...**_ "That's not true. Besides. I don't care if people hate me. As long as you're with me, I dont' even care about that popularity thing. Why do you think I left my family like I did." I paused, realizing how long of a journey it has been. "well if feels like a such a short time, but at the same time, it's been almost two -no- three years."

I could tell Natsu felt better and was about to reply to my heartfelt words, but he was interrupted by Levy. "Hey guys. Are you alright?" Gajeel walked in right behind her and they both sat down with their lunches. "I've been hearing some nasty rumors and I was worried that you guys might have left the school early, because if it was me, I would of probably done that by now." Her face looked quite worried, just like her words had said.

I was happy to have a friends like Levy. "Yeah. I mean, It does hurt, but we've got each others backs. Right, Natsu?" I looked over at him for a response.

"Right." He smiled. But still not that full smile. It still didn't' seem the same as before.

Natsu wrapped an arm around me as Levy breathed a sigh of relief. Gajeel spoke up. "I hate to admit it, but I was a bit worried about you too fire brain." He gave a look of concern, then went back to scarfing down his huge meal.

Levy sighed. "Well either way, that's that. And where is you lunch, Natsu?" She pointed towards where his food would of been.

He gave a hesitant laugh and spoke. "Well, I was in such a hurry, that I forgot to grab it. And since I didn't usually ever grab school lunch, since I was a rebel at this school and all, I never put any money on my account. Sometimes I wish our school was like other Japanese schools where you just ordered your food with a food ticket." Natsu sighed, extending his elbow on the table for a moment and resting his head on his arm.

_**So Natsu doesn't have any food. Hm. **_"Here Natsu. You can have half of mine. I made it. I think I packed a little too much for me to eat, anyways." _**Thats a lie...but...**_

"That's a lie." Natsu stared at me bluntly. _**How did he...?! **_"But i'll still take the food, seeing as I am hungry and you offered." _**Wh-whaaaaaat? **_"But your penalty for lying? You will have to feed me a piece of your sushi."

My face exploded in a huge blush. _**Where did that come from?! Does he still have a sly rebel side in him?! **_I thought on that for a moment as long as I could. _**I wouldn't put it past him, since he was faking to be a rebel, and in the process picked up a small habit of swearing. Slightly. **_"F-fine."

My hands shake as I grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi out of the onigari box. Cuping my hands under the sushi I inched towards his mouth. I could hear Levy and Gajeel giggle a bit right across from us at the round table. Before I could get far, Natsu leaned forward and gobbled the sushi whole, surprising. "Natsu!" I felt my heart pounding.

_**Again, from such a simple thing! **_"What?" He spoke, sounding like he was truly surprised. "You were going too slow and I was hungry." Natsu grinned the biggest grin he had today, which only made me laugh again, even though I was still thoroughly embarrassed. "Why are you laughing?"

I felt a smile come on. I started to speak between laughs. "It's because...of you...Natsu, that I'm...laughing." I finally caught my breath some as I sat back up, smiling like nothing else.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys are doing alright. You both better finish, because the bell is about to ring any time now." I looked over at Levy who had recently got up to leave, then looked at the clock in the lunch room. _**She's right. Boy, does time fly by when you're with friends. **_

"Were going now." Gajeel grabbed Levy's hand and I saw her blush, as well as a- _**Is that what I think it is? **_**Yeah. Gajeel's blushing slightly. **

I watched them walk out the lunchroom door until they turned the corner out of sight. "Well, I guess we better get eating." I looked over at Natsu, only to get some food right in front of my face. "Eat this." Not knowing exactly what I was happening, I went ahead and ate it. "Mmmmm. This isn't' mine. Where did you get this?"

He pulled out a lunch box from his bag. "I lied. I felt bad and thought I might return the favor. So now we are even either way." I watched as Natsu fidgeted a bit as he ate his food.

_**Wait. Did he...**_ "Natsu, why did you lie about your lunch?" A blush formed on his face, only making me want to laugh again, but at the same time, suppressed.

He looked up at me from his now half eaten food. "Um. Well. I guess it was because I wanted to try your food. I've only tried it a couple times, but I couldn't' quite remember what it was like." He paused a bit. "I hope you don't hate me for it. I mean, I acted like quite the rebel for it."

_**He's concerned about that again? Sigh.**_ "I told you, Natsu." I used my hand to push his cheek a bit, so his face was looking directly at mine. "No matter who you are, I'll still love you. You should know that."

First came surprise, then happiness from him. "I'm glad. Oh, right!" He started shuffling through his bag. "If you want to...actually. Close your eyes." I wondered what he was going to do, but I went ahead and trusted him. Upon closing my eyes, I felt something wrap around me.

Opening my eyes, I looked down to see what it was. "Natsu." His black scarf he wore practically all the time since the second time I meet him. Looking up at where his scarf would be, I noticed he was wearing his white scarf. "Isn't this special to you?" I looked at him with big eyes.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, then looked at me. "Yeah. But I feel that I can trust you with such a thing. Besides. I don't need it, remember. I'm a changed Natsu. No more rebel." Pausing for a moment, he looked at his food. "Well. For the most part." A chuckle came out from him.

Grabbing the top of the special scarf that Natsu just gave me, I pulled it up a tad to hide my embarrassed, yet cheerful face. "Thank you." I said. There was not another word for a moment as we both finished our food as fast, and for me as neatly for that pace, as possible._**I don't know if there is a happier moment for me. I gave him back that scarf not too long ago when I saw him again. For quite some time, I had the white one. But now, because he wants to change for the better, or at least he thinks, he wears that white one with joy. I'm glad.**_

I gave him a quick hug, surprising him a bit. Then after a moment, he hugged me back. As soon as that was over, the bell rang right on cue. "Better get going to class. Don't want to be late." He smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked off to our class room after putting our finished lunch's away.

Natsu was my boyfriend. The one I treasured. And even though we were both going through a lot of pain with the rumors and such, we would have each other. No matter what. That's why I'm so happy in such a time of despair. _**Because I love him and that's all I care about. **_

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I smiled, right before entering class. "Let's get through this together, Natsu."

I watched him nod in agreement at our renewal of the promise we recently made. "Yeah. Lets do that." I watched him give me a smile, then we both looked into the classroom, happily. _**Like I thought. There is nothing better than being with him.**_

* * *

**HeoireOtaku: Well, although I don't deserve it, pleeeassse leave a review, follow and/or like this story, and if you want, read some of my other story's. I really hope to see you guys all again really soon, so anyways. See ya. **

-HeorieOtaku


	3. Ladies Chat

**HeorieOtaku: All I can say is sorry it took a while and I hope to see you in the next chapter. (School and other things have been taking over my life! *Grumble, Grumble*)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Ladies Talk_

* * *

After school ended I found myself walking with Levy to her house. The two other boys, Natsu and Gajeel, were walking in the opposite direction. Where were they going? I didn't know. But what I did know is that they were arguing about the most absurd, embarrassing things ever. So I planned to not ask about it more. _**I still wonder what they are going to be doing later.**_

"Lucy, you're staring in the direction Gajeel and Natsu went. What are you thinking?" I then snapped out of my daze.

Turning around, I shook my head. "No. It's nothing." _**Well. **_I thought in my head. _**Why am I getting so nervous about what will happen? I just feel like something is a bit off. **_

Levy sighed. "Well if it was nothing, you wouldn't be spacing out like this." I saw a sweat drop from her forehead as she pointed to my feet.

I had stepped into a ankle-deep puddle and was soaked as far up as my shirt. "Dang." I said under my breath.

"Well. At Least we are almost there. I'll lend you a skirt, but may be a bit big on you, seeing how small you are." I heard Levy mumble something about how she was glad that it wasn't my shirt, as she was only a middle size A while Lucy was a much bigger size and that it would be way too tight around that area if she had to lend her a shirt. With that, another sigh escaped her lips. This just didn't seem like Levy at all. But, as I could tell, I wasn't exactly acting like myself either.

Levy quickly walked over to the door of her house as soon as we both saw it. Putting in the key, she turned it, unlocking it in the process and motioning for me to come in. _**There's something interestingly odd about this house. Not a bad interesting. I think. **_

Walking in, I looked at my surroundings. "Nice place." My voice was a low wiper as I walked over and sat down in a chair that was too familiar. I then remembered that my skirt was soaking wet and jumped up as the cold skirt touched my thighs.

I looked over to see that Levy already had a skirt in hand. "Here. I found this. It's too small for me, so you can keep it if you like it." She handed me this flame-like colored dress and sighed. "I don't even know why I thought I could sew the top. In the end, I couldn't even fix some of my other nice shirts. Gajeel gave me a big tesing for it."

"It's okay, Levy." I patted her on the back. "You're great at other things. Some things aren't meant to be someone's skill. Your's just happened to be that you couldn't sew." She gave me a simi-smile, then gave me directions to her room so I could change.

Quickly, I went into the room and closed the door. Taking off my shirt and skirt, I changed into the new item of clothing Levy gave me. _**Hm. **_I thought as I admired myself in the mirror. _**I actually might take Levy up on the offer to keep this. **_ A smile crossed my face. _**I look very nice in this. Plus, it actually enhances my cleavage. Not that that matters with how big it is already. **_

Putting some shorts that hid under the dress, just to be motist, i grabbed my wet clothes and walked down stairs. I got an 'wow' from Levy when I walked down the last step to where she could see me. "I love that dress on you. It's so stunning. Do you like it?" I nodded my head as she grabbed the clothes in my hand and put them into her drier. "Good. Like i said. You can keep it."

As I sat back down in the chair, Levy walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup out of her cupboard. Pouring a steamy, hot liquid into the small cup, she poured some into another cup and then put the remaining into a stainless steel jug to keep the heat. Setting that down, she walked over to me and handed me the one cup decorated with painted on purple flowers. This cup also looked all too familiar. "Here."

I watched Levy sit down in the manor she normally does when she is more serious than normal. _**I think this happened quite similarly when I came last time and talked to her about Natsu and all the stuff that happened. **_The one thing that really got me was remembering how the atmosphere was back then. "You know what." I said standing back up, only to find myself sitting back down realizing that I needed to work through the past. "Sorry. I just feel a little...I don't really know. I guess a lot of memories of the past are coming to me."

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked back at my tea, picked it up, and then took a small sip. "Is is good? It's my own brand of tea, so I can't gerente the taste, but it always seems to come out decent for the most part."

Peaking my eyes up from the cup filled with the newly brewed liquid, I saw she had a small tinge of worry. "You know." I spoke setting down the cup. "It's actually pretty good." A big smile spread widely across my face. Levy grinned right back at me.

"Ok. Enough with the simple chitter-chatter. So. What's going on between you and-" We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "That must be Juvia." A sly smirk came unexpectedly from Levy. Before opening the door, she turned her head towards me. "I'm not only asking about you and Natsu, but also what has been going on between Juvia and Gray."

A look of satisfaction came her way. "Right back at you, Levy." I said. _**I've got to get the details on both those two. **_As the door opened, I pulled up my feet and hugged them as Juvia walked into the room. "How's Levy-chan and Lucy-chan doing today?" She sat down on the same couch Levy was at.

We both said we were good and there was silence. _**What's that smell? It smells kind of like...hm...smoky, yet sweet. Like...**_ I looked at what was covering half my face. Remembering that I had the scarf on, I blushed. "Oh." I said silently.

Both of them looked at me in confusion. "What? Why are you suddenly blushing?" They looked at eachother then smiled. Levy then spoke out with a big smile. "What happened with you and Natsu?" She gave me a sly grin and her left eyebrow perked up. "You seem different lately."

My blush deepened to a strawberry red. "U-um." There were no words. _**Dang. I knew this was coming. **_Letting go of my new scarf, i looked over at the two. "Well. He gave me this." I pointed to the rough, scale-like scarf. "I kinda don't want to explain the reasoning behind it though. It's a little embarrassing. Besides." I pointed towards Juvia. "We are mainly here for Juvia, are we not?"

I found Juvia looked like she was slowly turning into water because she was overheating from embarrassment. Or so it seemed to me. "Y-yes. But Juvia is kind of embarrassed."

Levy and I gave Juvia a blank stare. "And you think we aren't embarrassed by all this with our boyfriends." I said to her. Levy chimed in, but both of us relaxed a bit first. "Exactly. I still can't believe what happened with Gajeel." A sigh escaped her mouth. She closed her eyes for a second, but when she opened them, she jumped in surprise as we were both staring her in curiosity.

"It's nothing. Gajeel just k-k-k" Her voice went to a nearly impossible to hear whisper as she said it really quickly. Juvia and I looked at each other, gave a smirk, then looked back at the half-dead-from-embarrassment Levy.

I continued to smirk. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard. Could you speak up because we both couldn't hear you." Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Fine. He kissed me, alright. It was out of nowhere, but still. That's why we are kind of a thing now. But really..." She paused and tried her best to calm down, but failed as she only turned more red, probably remembering the moment. A small grumble came from her. I could tell we were not getting anything else out of her.

"I guess I'll come out and say that Natsu and I are a thing and all. But that is kind of expected..." Levy snapped out of her upset trance as she looked at me surprised by my forwardness. "But there was a lot that we had to go through to get here." I paused and sighed. "And I expect that we both still have a long ways to go before we are even in the safe zone."

Juvia looked at me as if she knew what I meant. "Juvia understands how Lucy feels. Gray and Juvia are going through a lot as well. But probably not as much as Lucy and Natsu."

Levy joined commented in as well. "And honestly, if you two really are meant for eachother, you will both have eachothers backs. Which was the case with Gajeel and I. I mean...he and I have had a lot to deal with as well. But then again..." Juvia and her looked at me with sympathy. Probably Levy more than Juvia, as Levy had been there when I went through most of all the hurt with Natsu.

"It's okay you two." I could feel my mind screaming _**No your not! **_for some reason, but I ignored it. Natsu would help me through it, right? And he had enough to deal with himself. I didn't want to pull him into my problems. Even if he was my boyfriend. "I can handle it. And if Natsu isn't there for me, for some odd reason, then I can trust you guys."

Although I was smiling on the outside, I could feel doubts well up inside my head. _**Would he be there for me? I mean, if his inner Rebel comes out...how will that work... **_I stopped myself there. _**No. I trust Natsu. I believe that he will always be there for me. **_"So anyways. When did you and Gray get together."

Juvia jumped a bit. "Oh. Right. Um." There was moment of silence as she thought. "Well, Juvia guess it was when Juvia finally confessed straight to gray, rather than indirectly. But Juvia did follow Gray-sama, so it only makes since." She nodded a couple times as if reassuring herself.

"Well that's interesting. Have you two kissed yet?" Levy asked, being very straight forward in the process, rather than dodging around the point.

A slight look of concern came to her face. "Yeah, but it was on Juvia's move. Juvia kissed Gray, really." She shrugged her shoulders.

I spoke up. "Well, since we've had our conversations and have caught up, don't you think it's about time we check on our boyfriends?" Looking up at the clock I saw that it was already six-thirty in the afternoon. "It's getting pretty late."

Everyone else looked at the clock as well. "Your right." Levy agreed, standing up. "Let's get going. Otherwise next thing we know, we will all be walking to school together." We all laughed a bit at the thought of all three of us and our boyfriends going to school in one big group. _**I could just see everyone staring at us, wondering if we are some sort of cult or something. But in reality they wouldn't know that we just came together for fun. **_

"Anyways." My voice squeaked a bit causing me to clear my throat, then continued. "Let's go get them."

"Agreed." Juvia said, as she got up as well and we all left out the door and left in the direction of where they went. Off to the Gajeel's house.

**HeorieOtaku: As always leave a review. I would really like it. See ya. :D**


	4. Thugs life

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone. This chapter is going to be slightly shorter then the others (I'm sorry!), but it should cover some 'feels'. It also will have three different prospectives. The most I will hopefully ever have in a chapter. Anyways, I really just wanted to get it updated, so that went into the factor of why it's shorter. So I guess I'll leave it at that. Enjoy the chapter. :D**

**P.S. I don't own the characters of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Thugs Life**

* * *

"Ya know, Gajeel, Lucy is such a better girlfriend and you know it!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well-" Gajeel yelled back. "you act so childish! Anyways, have you guys even gone anywhere. Last time I heard you kiss was like...forever ago." His buff arms folded across his chest.

I went to protest, but then realized. _**Oh. He's right. **_"Whatever. Shut your mouth you a**hole." I plopped down on the couch and slightly pouted in defeat.

"So. I see Lucy made ya soft. All you do now is cuss." He did that 'Gehe' thing that usually makes me extremely cranky, but for some reason didn't. "Not that I'm any better, see'in as how Levy has gotten to me. It's the end of the thug life for me."

I looked at him in wonderment. "What do me mean by 'the thug life'?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Can't believe you don't remember." _**Remember what? **_I grew even more confused and he seemed to take a hint. "The famous iron boy in California."

The name sounded familiar. "Rings a bell. What about it?"

"Here's another hint: The one that knocked out twenty people with one hit at the Albany train station." He smirked.

I jumped up out of the seat and pointed at him. "That was you! I almost got killed there! Dang! What were you thinking!" I whacked him on the side of the head, catching him by surprise. "You are worse off than me."

"Don't push it, pink head." Both of us sat back down on our sides of the room.

_**That was when I was like...really young. My family was still alive back then. **_An image then flashed in my head from the news back then. "Wait...The one that was in the newspaper looked much different than you do. How so I know that it's true?" Gajeel unwrapped a bandage on his shoulder to reveal a gang tattoo that looked familiar to me. The same exact one in the exact same spot that was on the boy in the news paper. "Why didn't you get that covered up?" I questioned.

Wrapping the bandage back up, he looked in my direction again. "How could I? I was hated by every gang and everyone that could do it professionally would of know that mark at the time." There was a slight grumble. "It's a miracle I haven't been noticed yet. I thought someone would of caught me by now, even with all this change." Tying the bandage tightly, he sigh again. "Just don't tell Levy about-"

"Don't tell me about what, Gajeel Redfox?!" We both turned to see a very angry, brunette haired girl standing at the doorway of the living room, her arms folded across her small chest. She tapped her foot against the ground rapidly. I could just see the tick-marks beginning to form. Lucy came in right behind the girl, bewildered on what she had missed.

I looked over at Gajeel, seeing a small bead of sweat fall down his face. _**I'm glad I'm not in his place. Something tells me that even though Lucy can be scary when she is angry, Levy seems somewhat...more.**_

Gajeel mumbled a 'Oh, S**t' under his breath as Levy came over and grabbed ahold of the metal head's ear. It was only moments before they were out the door and there was silence.

Lucy and I just stayed quiet for a moment before she finally broke the tension. "So...what exactly happened here?"

* * *

(Levy's POV)

* * *

Letting go of Gajeel as we entered the house, my temper had still not settled in the slightest. "Take off the bandage."

"Levy, don't do this to yourself." I could tell he didn't want to show me what I had a slight glimpse of before. "You don't want to-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I do want to know. Take off the stink'in bandage before I cut it off myself."

He grumbled, probably in defeat. "Fine." He said, reaching up, starting to unravel it. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Slowly, the strips of bandage unraveled from his arm, revealing a tattoo symbol that I had seen somewhere before.

"Gajeel-" I began. "Where did you get that?"

He sighed. "It was a long time ago...how much did you hear?"

"I heard something about you being in a gang, but I couldn't get it all." I sat down next to him. "You know, I don't like the fact you're hiding something from me." _**I was worried, Gajeel. I'm still worried about you.**_

It seemed that it took a while for me to calm down, and for him to talk, but eventually it began. "When I was younger, I was forced by my parents to join in on a martial arts training. They taught me how to fight in a certain way that it would only hinder the person I was fighting, not kill them." Gajeel folded his hands in his lap. I stayed mesmerised by what he was saying.

"After a month of training, my parents grew tired of the way I fought in such a safe manner. So they pulled me out of that place, and started to train me themselves. After a couple years..." His hand went to grasp his shoulder where the gang logo was. "...they decided it was time to put me into a gang. I was only ten back then. And I looked much different than I did now."

_**Oh, Gajeel. You went though that at the age of ten...what a horrible thing. **_"Many different times after that, I personally was put into the newspaper to be watched for. My parents were all happy for me. I was like a machine. Killing was all I did. The only thing that kept me human was the guilt inside of me. That's what later drove me mad and made me leave my so called 'family' and disappearing without a trace." His head hung low with his free hand on his forehead.

_**I can't imagine what it would of been like to go through this. All as a young child. He didn't' even have a childhood. **_"Oh, and did I mention that when I was in the gang, I almost pulled Natsu along with me. He almost got killed at one point because I was so desperate to have someone else who would understand me. I was so freak'in desperate." A tear rolled out the his eyes.

A tear fell out of my eyes as well. "It's okay, Gajeel. You're different now." I carefully went in and gave him a gentle hug. "I'm sorry I forced that out of you. I didn't' mean for you to have to remember such a thing..."

"It's...okay...Levy..." He said between sobs. "Thank you...for being...there for me." Collecting himself, he sat back up and I let go of him. "Dammit, Levy. You've made me a softy."

I smiled a small, bitter smile. "Well, atleast you're my thug-nut softy."

A small thing of a smile came to his face as well. "Yeah. I am."

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

* * *

I stood there, wondering what had happened here. "Oh, Lucy...um...you look nice." I could tell he was trying to avoid the tension.

"Thanks." _**It was nice to hear him say that...but that's not the point...**_

"Yeah...so I guess we should probably go home, huh." I nodded. With that, he got up and grabbed my hand as we walked out the door.

There was silence for a while as we walked to my house. _**I'm so confused. What happened to Gajeel in the past that could make it to where he had to keep a secret. Did he do something worse than Natsu?**_

Natsu, as if reading my mind, decided to speak. "Gajeel has had a hard childhood. He used to live in the same city I did. And honestly, I was only reminded of my past some more when he told me what happened." He sighed. "It's not my place to talk about him, but I can say that I was reminded of my family in the past."

Curiosity struck me. "What was your family like?"

I could feel his hand tighten around mine. "Well, i was adopted, that's for one. And also, I only had a father. His name was Igneel. I never called him father, because...well, I just never grew to call him father."

"Is that so." _**So he never had a true father.**_

"Yeah. I mean, I did love him as my dad, and I can see that now that I look back, but...one day, he disappeared. So now I still wonder if I will ever see him again." _**What? Just disappeared?**_

"By disappearing, what do you mean?" I was so confused by this point.

He sighed. "He just literally just up and went. Don't know where. But something tells me he is out there somewhere. I wish I could find him" By how he said it, I could tell he longed for a family again.

"Hey, Natsu...If you want, I'll be your family. I know it's kind of silly since I'm your...girlfriend and all, but still." Natsu looked over at me, perplexed.

_**Hm...wonder what he is thinking. **_"You know what, Luce. I think I might take you up on that offer." Stepping in front of me, he went in and kissed my forehead gently. "I'm so happy I meet you Lucy." He stepped back and looked me in the eyes. "Let's get going. We need to get you into your normal clothes before I do something to you. I mean..." He blushed a bit. _**Well, I know what he is thinking now...**_

A small smile crossed my lips. "Alright. But first, just to tease you more...' I smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips. His lips were as soft as usual and tasted of chicken. When I pulled away, a tint of red filled Natsu's cheeks.

He smiled slightly. "Well, I guess that's all in fairness. But seriously, we should get going. I don't want to freeze in this weather. It's way too cold for my liking." Taking my hand again, we both walked towards my house, ready to end the day off.

Of course, on the other hand, we had school tomorrow. And little did I know was that tomorrow was going to be even more of a challenge than before.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Leave a review if you would like and i hope you liked the read. See you all later. **


	5. Test Day Fail Overload

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone. I'm just not going to say anything about it being sooooo long since I last updated because we all know me by now. But besides that, school for me has been going well, and I've been doing well (Aside from being sick a couple times) Valentines day is interesting as I am still single...*sigh* Lol. What would I be doing on here if that wasn't the case. But I love writing for you guys and writing anime/manga ships is one of the many things I like to do soooo much. So thanks so much for all of you guys that are being so pationte and nice to me. I love all of my reviews, reviewers, followers, and favorites. You guys are awsome and you keep on reading, because it can only get better from here. (I hope... :'( ) So, sorry for the long A/N but I have not posted in a long time, so yeah. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and see you guys later. :D**

P.S. I don't own fairy tail or any of its characters. I only own the storyline of this story. :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Test Day Fail**

* * *

*tick, tock, tick, tock* The clock swung with that annoying ticking noise back and forth. It was the only sould I could hear besides my heart beat. Dead silence, practically. Today there was a math test.

Both Natsu and I had studied together, but from how I was doing and also how stressed out Natsu looked, something told me we didn't' study enough. While Mrs. Mira was distracted by and intense part in her book, I quickly, got my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Natsu.

'_This test it stressing me out. And by the looks of it, you're not doing so hot as well...we will get through this together, okay.' _Putting it back in my pocket, I lightly bit the cap of my pen.

Only after completing one of the, what seemed like, many questions, the phone vibrated. Looking over to see Mrs. Mira was still distracted by her book, I pulled it out and read the text. '_I know. Your right. So what did you get on #5? I really don't understand what you said about the x-value' -Image attacked_

_**What the...oh. **_Opening up the image, I looked at the equation, then deleted both the texts and the picture right away, that way there was no evidence._**Oh, come on. That's soooo easy. **_Turning around, I gave him a 'Really' look, only to get a shrug of the shoulders back, meaning 'What?'

Typing out the solution to the problem, I sent it to him. '_Just this once. No more, though. I don't want to get noticed by the teacher for cheating. And I also don't want to get caught because of the exact reason of not wanting to get a zero. Plus we would both get lunch detention.'_

I could hear a smirk behind me, basicly meaning it was from Natsu. '_Well, why not get lunch detention, then just skip it, only to go and make-out in the back of the school. :D' _I blushed. _**I should be used to this kind of thing by now. It's his inner-rebel...or maybe it's just the fact that he is a boy. **_

Quicky, I texted him back. ' _O/O No. And I don't mean no, I wouldn't like it, but just that I don't want to have a reputation of being a bad girl. This conversation is over for now. Concentrate on the test!" _So I wouldn't be tempted to respond back to any of his remarks, I put my phone into my backpack and avoided eye contact from him, as I was still slightly blushing.

_**Stupid Natsu. He just needs to learn how important school is for the both of us. Plus if we even want to remotely live to the day we BOTH graduate, it's important to not make our school life any harder by getting caught cheating. **_Sighing, I looked up at the clock. _**15 minutes. Great. Looks like we both will have to cancel our date. **_Picking up my pencil, I wrote out the next problem without ease.

"So that...two time the...wait, no that's..." I mumbled so quietly, that even I didn't really catch on that I was speaking aloud. _**Dang. This is getting harder then I thought. **_I slight grumble slipped from my mouth. _**How much did I miss when I was gone?!**_

***Ring!* **_**What the...? I thought I had- **_I looked up at the clock to see that the time had flown by faster than I thought. _**Oh...**_ Sighing, i grabbed my bag and put my folder and pencils into it, velcroed it back up, then grabbed it and brought my test to the front. "So...Mrs. Mira...is it possible to have a little more time to study? I remember seeing these, but it seems that I don't quite have a grasp on them completely.

Taking her head out of the romance book about a lightning dude and a girl who could secretly turn into a monster, she looked me in the eyes. "Well, I don't see why not because you have been gone, but because of school rules, i'll have to make you start on a brand new replacement test when you come back if that's the case."

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand. It's just that I don't think I can do it right now...but I'm glad I tried so I know what I missed."

"Same." I turned to see Natsu had his bag flung over his shoulder, while holding it in place with his hand. He proceeded to then put the test he had in his other hand on the desk. "Guess we'll both have to study and come back after school monday, if that is okay with you."

Seeing both the tests on the desk, she sighed. "Okay. But tomorrow at the latest. And that's all, because us teachers have a life as well." Taking both papers off her desk, she dismissed us to leave.

As we both passed the door, I could feel the glares that were given to both Natsu and I. "Hey, Natsu, let's go outside. I don't like the looks everyone is giving us."

He gave a slight node and said nothing else as we turned the corner towards the nearest exit door. Stepping through it, we stepped outside and both sat down on the wooden bench under a cherry blossom tree. "You know, if we continue down this path, we will have to come back to the same grade level next year. And, sure, it does not matter much to you because you already have a bad reputation on you, but I would like to graduate and go on to something good. Not that you can't...but..." I bit my lip a bit.

Looking out of the corner of my eyes, could see Natsu's hand tense up. Quickly, he stood up and punched the tree with his fist. "And you think I don't care, Luce! Arg! I hate this!"

"Natsu-um- it's not..."

Suddenly calming down, he sighed as sat back down. Pushing his hand through his already ruffled salmon colored hair, Natsu looked over at me with longing eyes. . "Sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you...it's just that I'm so frustrated and done with how everyone is treating you because you are dating me. I don't like how people judge each other like this. I WANT to change. But..." I saw his eyes water up and his face began to redden from the sudden outburst of tears. "If no one gives me a chance, then what can I do? Tell me, what can I do?"

Not knowing exactly what so say to his words, I just got up and wrapped my arms around home. "Shh...Cry all you want. I understand you. Maybe, I may not understand everything you go though, but i can understand the pain of being an outcast because of how it used to be with my father."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as well. _**Oh, Natsu. I don't like it when you cry. It only makes me want to cry too. And I'm guessing that's how it is for as well.**_

Sitting there crying silently in each other's ebrass, also feeling like we had both broken a wall between each other, I finally spoke up. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" His voice sounded as raspy as mine, if not worse.

"Let's skip the rest of today and go home." Pulling myself back I looked him straight in the eyes. "But today is the last day for a long time we will be skipping at all, okay? Because we need to get through this together. You were the one who said that last time, right?"

A bitter-sweet smile came across his face as he nodded, his face as red as a tomato from all the crying we did. "Yeah, that's right. I did say that."

"You don't look so well, Natsu. I mean, for peet sake, you punched a tree and put a dent in it. A DENT. That poor thing must be hurting right now." A slight smile spread across my lips.

Natsu looked at me as if concerned for my well being, but the way he commented sounded the total opposite of what he was gesturing. "Neither do you. You have been crying on my shoulder for the past fifteen minutes and look like a blob of red paint."

"Hey!" He burst out laughing from my reaction. After pouting for a moment, I softened up and cracked up laughing too, my eyes tearing up now from laughter rather than sadness. "Okay, okay now." I held out my hand to help him up. Natsu gladly accepted. "Let's to before the teacher notices we are leaving."

Natsu smiled brightly, catching me slightly by surprise. It had been a little too long since I had seen that smile. "Okay, but since it was your idea, I get to chose where our date is!"

_**Aw. That makes me soooo glad that he is happy again. And we get to leave together and go somewhere on a- **_"Wait, what?! A date?!" My eyes widened in surprise because, sure I was prepared before to go on one AFTER school, but not to just ditch school all together today and go on one.

Natsu's grin went from the great big smile, to a mischievous grin. "And I know the exact places too!" He Laughed as we ran along the road down town. "To the bowling alley first! Then we can go to some karaoke and the final stop is a place that is special to both you and me!" He laughed light-heartedly as we ran towards the field that had a lot of memories for me.

The grass had grown a lot since we had last been there. It was also wet with small droplets of water from recent showers that happened last night. Up in the sky, the sun peaked through the soft looking clouds that were spread sparsely throughout. A small wind blew through the desolate land, causing flower petals to dance around Natsu and I. It was much more beautiful than before. _**Wow. It's so wonderful. It's been so long since I have felt so calm that I just wanted to lay down in the grass. I think the last time I wanted to sleep under the sun was right after my father left.**_

Breathing in the soft, fresh air, I ignored that Natsu was there with me and just sat down and sprawled out on the delicate ground, only to have him do the same next to me. I laughed at myself a silently, Natsu taking notice. "What's so funny?"

I smiled. "Oh, nothing. It's just nice to be able to relax and forget all of the crazy things I've gone through. One of them being the time i've been with you." I pause and thought about that statement for a moment.

"So, you regret meeting me that day at the train station?" The question caught me off guard as I had not expected such deep things to be asked.

But at the same time, in my heart, I kinda did. "No, it's not that. You were a good kind of crazy. And I would not want to forget that for the world." My cheeks both raised up. "However. If I ever did get the chance to meet you again, in another world where we would have a perfect life together without judgement..." I turned my head, only to see Natsu staring me with his eyes screaming curiosity. "If that ever happened, I might take it, as long as I get to be with you. But for the sake of now, I would rather not have that happen as things like this would never happen most likely."

He smirked. "Hey, Luce...can I asked you something?" He sat up, only to come and hover his body over my own. I blushed, not expecting this at all.

"Um...yeah?" I didn't' know what to do or say. I was so embarrassed by how close in proximity he was, as well as the expreation he was making felt too foreign to me. _**What do I do? I'm soooo nervous.**_

"Many I redo our first kiss?"

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Well, anyways, see you later. Leave a review, favorite, or follow if you liked it. Bye, Bye.**


	6. Over the Hill and Into the River we go

**HeorieOtaku: Hey everyone! I'm back and it's summer, so I'll be updating a LOT more! Yay! :D Happy to be back with another chapter for you and I hope you like it! Pllllllleeeeeaaassseee leave a review if you like it! I've only gotten three reviews, and honestly, I'm kind of sad about that since it is the sixth chapter...but all well. I'll continue the story no matter what. Anyways, out of curiosity what are you guys doing for the summer time? So yeah. Hope you like this chapter! See ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Over the hill and into the river we go**

* * *

P.S. I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail, but I do own this fantabulous story. XP

"Many I redo our first kiss?" I lay there in awe, my eyes widened as big as they could go. The memories literally flashed through me as I remembered the thunder and lighting that day, as well as the misunderstanding.

'"_Luce. What's wrong." He pulled my chin up, staring at me for a second. "Luce. Your so..." He wiped my tears, and his eyes widened. He leaned in and closed his eyes.'_

'_We kissed for a few minutes, until-'_

'"_I am sorry that you believed that I was your friend. I am nothing of the sort. I do what I want."'_

Suddenly, I came back to realization of what was actually happening now. "Lucy? Are you okay?" My face drifted off to it's side, my cheeks touching against the oddly soft grass. _**I don't know if I want to remember that moment or not...I've said before that I wouldn't give up what happened between us, but that day... **_"Luce?"

"Ah...sorry. I spaced off, right?" Going to sit up, Natsu stopped me by grabbing onto my arm with the soft touch of his palms.

He looked me directly in the eyes. "I _will _make the pain from that memory go away...I'm really sorry Luce. I've already said it, i'm sure, but there is nothing I can do about it. I mean..." Letting go of my arm, he got up, faced his back towards me and walked a few steps away. "Like I said earlier, I want to change, but I don't know if I can. You'll probly never forget the pain that I put you through, and that hurts me a lot seeing you like this."

The wind rustled the grass as it also blew through his hair, making the pink strands separate. Thus giving it a realistically natural wind-blown effect. "Natsu..."

Getting up off the ground as well, I went over to where I stood right behind him, but a bit to the side. "Hey, I'm okay. I forgave you a while ago and it's still okay. We didn't understand each other's feelings, so it was only a normal for you to hide it. Besides-"

A smile crossed my face as I forgot the pain I had just felt before. _**Every moment with,either good or bad, is nothing even close to a miracle. **_"-you were trying to protect me. Even if it did come out differently than you expected, I can tell you what your true intentions were now."

Slowly looking over his shoulder, Natsu had a surprised expression plastered on his face. "Do you really mean that?" The shakiness of his voice showed that he was in disbelief of that I just said.

Without a moment of hesitation, I responded with my grin growing even bigger. "Every word." Suddenly I found myself in his embrace again. "N-Natsu wha-"

Shushing me, Natsu tightened his grip on me. "Don't say anything else." There was silence for a moment as the breeze ruffled my hair as well. Sliding my arms around waist, I buried my head into his chest, not wanting him to see my embarrassing expression. _**The reason being that any moment his inner Rebel could pop out and tease me**_.

Suddenly, Natsu spoke up. "Luce, I love you. And I plan to never change that." Pulling back a bit, I looked deep into his dark eyes, my eyes widened as big as they could go.. _**There is no question about it. This really isn't a dream. All of that did happen...**_

"I love you too..." _**I just want to lighten the mood a bit, but how? Oh! I know! **_"...my pink haired boyfriend." A smirk crossed my lips as I waited for his reaction.

...And I got it. "It's not pink, it's salmon. I've told you and many different people that so much, it feels like one-hundred plus times." A small grumble came out of his mouth.

"Ph-" I couldn't help it. Laughter surrounded us as we started to run around the fields like little kids, chasing each other. I would shout a 'You're never going to catch me Natsu!'. He then would reply with a 'Oh yeah!' as he only sped up, grabbing my arm, causing us both to roll down the hill because of the backlash.

"WAhhhhhhhhh" Natsu and I rolled down the hill one right after another, screaming out in both amusement and slight pain.

As I slammed against the ground at the bottom where it leveled out to little pebbles next to a little river, I only got a second before I found Natsu tumbling down onto me.

"Owwww..." I winced, slightly out of breath as all of Natsu's weight was on my body.

Finally coming to recollection of what just happened, I watched as he pushed himself off of me, only to stop half way, our eyes coming in contact. There was a small moment of silence before Natsu burst out laughing again.

_**Huh? What's so funny...**_I stared at him for a moment before laughing for some odd reason. _**Why am I laughing as well...who knows. Well, it does kinda feel nice to see Natsu so happy for once in awhile.**_ A few teary eyes and a sore stomach later, we finally sat up, smiles planted on both our faces.

Our fingers folded in one another's, the sun beaming brightly between us. Both of our scarfs were all in a big tangled mess of black and white, making us inseparable. "Luce..." A faint call of my name echoed through the area, our faces growing closer by the second. Tilting his head to the side, he stopped right as his soft, spiky hair mingled with my smooth, straight blond locks. This frustrated me a bit as it seemed that he was teasing me, but I knew I would get over it soon enough.

Hesitating, his eyes did not move from mine. "I'm going to ask you this one more time, and if it's a no, I'll respect that answer since I do love you...but can I please kiss you?" Glancing down, I saw him lick his lips as if he was nervous, but also trying to hold himself back. _**I wonder if he really is nervous like me? It would make since, but at the same time i just never know.**_

Leaning to the point of our nose touching, I felt my whole body heat up. "And if I said no?"

His breath felt warm against my cheeks. "Like I said...but that doesn't mean that I'm not trying so hard to hold back, Luce. Just please..." As if I was not even in control of myself, I closed the smallest space that was left there and kissed him.

_**It's been so long since I kissed him last, and yet...it feels just like the first time...**_ He pulled away for a second, only to come back in for another kiss. His lips were soft and delicate. It was a wonderful feeling that I got from it as well.

After a long, deep kiss, we both separated and leaned our foreheads against each other because of lack of breath. The fresh, cool air next to the river kind of stung because of how much I had warmed up from kissing him.

My eyes spotted Natsu's hand that wasn't holding mine slowly reaching up towards me, only to brush the tips of his fingers lightly against one of my now rosey cheeks. He smiled that special kind of smile that he seemed to only show a few...or more like only me. "Now that was a kiss." Natsu said, only for his smile to fade and come to a slight scowl.

Tilting my head feeling perplexed, Natsu pulled his head away, but kept his hand in place. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" _**Even though I don't know what I could of done to upset him...**_

With a shake of his head he responded. "No. It's just that you much of cut your cheek somehow when we both rolled down here..." Somehow, and I don't know how exactly, I forgot about the hand that was on my face and reached up to instinctively touch where he spoke of.

Feeling his fingers against my own again, I let my head fall because I didn't know how to react. "Oh...um..." Spotting a small amount of blood trickling down his ankle, my pupils grew. "Natsu, you're bleeding!" Without giving Natsu a chance to respond, I pulled up the bottom of his pant legs, only to see for one, it was only a scratch worthy of a bandaid, but two- _**Where did this big scar come from?**_

Lifting my head, I saw him staring, awestruck at me. "L-luce...um...I'm fine." I could tell by the way he was acting that something was off. _**Does he not want me to see this scar? What's the story behind it?**_

"Natsu." Jumping a bit, his shoulders stiffened. "Where did you get this?"

Shaking his head, he pushed down his pant leg to hide what he wanted from me. "It's nothing of your concern." Giving me a glare, I could see a glimpse of fear in his eyes no matter how he put it.

_**He **__**is **__**hiding something from me. There is no mistaking that. I can feel him putting up a wall against the topic. **_"Please, Natsu. Don't act like this. You trust me, right? Now, what are you not telling me?"

"U-um..." He sighed under his breath. "Sorry, it's just that we have both been crying a lot lately and I don't want to live in the past. I want to live for the future with you. I won't tell you now, but maybe some time in the future, okay?"

Realizing it must be hard for him to remember such things, I just smiled and hugged him. "Okay. Fine. Some time later. But you better remember in the future that you promised me." Letting go of him almost right after I had wrapped my arms around him a second ago, I leaned over and- "But for now!" -scooped up some of the cold river water, only to splash him in the face with it.

Quickly getting up, I laughed at his shocked expression that after a moment turned into huge smirk. "So it's that way, huh?" Also grabbing a handful of water, he flung it at me.

"Wah!" I tried to dodge, only to get covered more than I thought I would. Laughing even more, it feeling kind of nice with the warm sunshine against my body, I ran towards him and returned the favor.

Yet again, we were acting like kids, but like before we were enjoying every moment of this. I would get into the water ankle-deep, while he would follow along, only to accidentally step into knee deep water, getting himself even wetter because of the fact. But he would only laugh it off as we battled each other with both our hands and feet plus the water.

But next thing I knew, I saw something poking out of the tall grass. Stopping, I signaled for Natsu to stop as well. "Natsu, there's something over there. See it?" He nodded as we both watched as the blew dot grew bigger as it came closer.

***Meow* **_**What was that?**_Confusion filled both of us as we looked at each other. "What? That wasn't me?" I would say as he looked at me in suspicion. ***Meow* **_**There it is again... **_The blue dot turning into a blue ball of fur, it finally came through the final thing of grass and stepped on the rocks.

"Happy? What are you doing here you tiny puff-ball? You amaze me every time how you somehow find us randomly." I was just about to get out of the water to go and grab him before he ran over to a part of the river next to us. The cat watched the water intently, only to paw it a few times before a tiny fish suddenly jumped out of the water, suprising me as Happy grabbed onto it with his mouth. The fish squirmed trying to get out of his mouth for a bit before stopping, Happy setting it down and starting to eat it.

"So this is why you never eat your food dry cat food lately and I'm finding fish bones everywhere outside the house." Shaking his head, I stood there for a moment as he tore apart the fish bit by bit.

_**Poor little fish...wait...fish? **_Looking down around me into the water, I saw some fish swimming a little bit around me. "Oh, Natsu. I think we should get out of the water. This river has fish in it, and I don't think it's best for the fish if we are practically swimming in the river."

I pointed towards the fish I was speaking of, only for him to nod in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." Both of us carefully watched our step as we both went out onto the land.

Right as Natsu turned towards me though when we were on the land Natsu blushed and looked the other way.. "What?" I said.

"Um. I'll be right back." Without giving me an explanation, he ran up the hill of grass, disappearing from my sight- _**What was that about? **_-only to come back down with his jacket held in his hands. "Here." Putting it over my body, his eyes looking everywhere but at me, he pointed towards my shirt. "It's just that...your shirt is kind see through."

Hesitantly looking down, I saw my black, lacy bra showing through my white shirt. My whole body turning into a red tomato, I went and buttoned up the black jacket quickly. "A-arigato."

"It's nothing." He said, still looking at the ground for a moment, before carefully looking up at me. _**Wait, where did he get this? He didn't have it on earlier... **_"I had it in my bag anyways." _**Oh yeah. I forgot we brought our bags from school with us. **_"Let's go to your house next, though so you can change your cloths."

Nodding, i agreed. "Yeah, let's do that." _**But at the same time, I want to keep this Jacket because it smells like him...wait, what am I thinking! I'm getting more selfish lately! I already have a scarf that used to be his, so yeah! **_

With that, we went ahead and walked up the hill, grabbed our bags and headed off to my house so we could continue our date.

* * *

**HeoireOtaku: See you guys later and be sure to check out some of my other stories if you are interested. (P.S. if you guys follow my page, favorite my story, or review, I usually check out your guys page as well because I like seeing who is interested in my stories. :D)**


	7. Burning Scars and a little Ice cream

**HeorieOtaku: Hey guys. I know that I promised that I would update more often since it is summer for me, but as you can see, I didn't exactly fulfill my promise. For that, I apologize. I've had a lot going on in my life and I would rather not talk about it. But either way, I hope you like this chapter and again, sorry for breaking my promise to all you guys. Hope you can forgive me. See y'all later.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Burning scars and a little ****Ice Cream**

* * *

I sat there on my bed, feeling a bit awkward at the moment because he was staring at me as if waiting for me to take off his Jacket. "Natsu, will you stop looking at me like that? I feel like you have an alternate motive or something."

Kind of jumping a tiny bit, he seemed to be out of his daze. "Well, it's not like I can help it. It's not my fault I have idea's like that when I'm in your room with MY jacket on over your shirt and your lacy black Bra able to be seen through that white t-shirt. It's not like it's MY fault either!" A tinge of red spread across his cheeks as he pouted slightly, also turning his head to the side with his arms folded across his chest.

"Wait. So you WERE thinking about that!" I turned red as well. "For your information, it really was your fault I'm like this! If you're going to be jealous, at least be a little more secretive about it!"

Natsu unfolded his arms as he gawked at me. "Oh, it's not like you didn't like it!" His eyes rolled, giving the feeling of resentment towards me.

Giving up, still feeling embarrassed by the fact that he was right about me liking it, I got up and took off the Dark Black Jacket. I then proceeded to fold it up and put it down on my desk that had a bunch of papers on it. After that, I riffled through all my cloths before finding a comfy tank top that would do for the time being. _**This should do. It's really sunny outside anyways, so I should be able to wear this without getting cold...or if I get cold, I could just steal his jacket again.**_

With a swift grab of the bottom of my soaking wet shirt, I pulled it over my head, not caring at all that Natsu was standing right behind me, staring as his mind wandered again to other things that were too resque to talk about aloud. Slipping into my new shirt, I saw Natsu walk over to my desk and catch his eyes on a piece of paper with ink splattered on it that was made into words with a quill. "What does this say..." He said almost to the point of me not hearing him.

Finishing pulling the blue tank top on, I saw Natsu smirk with the paper now in his hands. "What?" I said, wondering what exactly I had written on that page.

Suddenly setting the paper down, he walked over to me and lifted my chin so our eyes meet. "So, that's what you dream about at night, huh? You really aren't as innocent as you say and come across as." _**Wait! Don't tell me I forgot to put that page into my drawer! **_As I turned my head, cheeks flushed and all, I spotted the desk drawer open partially as if I was going to put it away, but was distracted.

"N-Natsu! Give that back! That's not for you!" I tried to jump up and grab it out of his hands. To no avail did I get the diary exsert, as he held it up in the air, only to tilt his head up and read it some more.

"Oh. That sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it. I mean your bed is right here, should we re-enact your dream?" My blush intensified. _**You Idiot! **_

Catching him off guard by kissing him quickly, I reached up with my other hand as he lowered his own, only to grab the page out of his hand and pull it onto my grasp. "Ha!" Running off with it, I ran down the stairs, turned on the water, then drenched the page in the running sink water.

Once Natsu saw this, he pouted. "Lucy, you're no fun at all."

I then gave him a look of 'really', then sighed. "Well, I thought you actually meant it."

Natsu's eyes widened, then his faced turned the color of a ripened strawberry. "I...well...um..." Scratching his face a bit, he nervously spoke as I began to feel confused. "I was actually...serious. But I guess that even though you may dream about it, you can't control dreams really. And I did kind of rush it, huh."

_**He really did want to do...it? I mean, he is a guy so I should expect that. But I thought that Natsu was one of them that cares more about developing the relationship and stuff...but then again...**_My mind felt confused as I grumbled a bit. "It's not that I don't' want to, but like you said, I feel rushed. I want to take it easy. I mean, the last time we had a misunderstanding, you know how that went."

Letting my gaze fall down, I saw pant leg was pulled up slightly to where I could see his ankle. The same ankle that had that mysterious scare. My eyes didn't wander from my gaze until I heard a sigh escape Natsu's mouth. _**Oh. He must of noticed me looking. **_

Natsu's voice rang through the kitchen out of nowhere, causing me to jump a bit. "It was about two years ago. I was still in middle school and at that time, I had a bunch of friends. And among those friends..." By the sounds of it, he was choking up a bit. And by looking up, I could see he was heading towards the couch that was in the living room I had ran to and was sitting down.

Plopping down on the couch, my entire arm still soaked from the recent occurrence, I grabbed onto his hand gently, seeing he was struggling to speak a bit. Turning my way, he gave a surprised look for a moment before taking a deep breath and relaxing. "Among those friends was my first 'girlfriend' in a scene. Or more like what everyone assumed we were. We were just childhood friends and everyone assumed we were together because of how close we had become. And me not wanting to deal with girls fawning over me, unlike what every other boy seemed to want, I went along with it all."

_**I don't really think Natsu has told me much about his past aside from some of the facts of his family. **_"That girl's name was Lisanna." A smile crossed his lips as if he had thought of something that would bring him great joy. But it only faded after a small moment. "But as destiny found itself out, I found myself walking home when I saw someone beating up a small child. And being the person I was, I quickly went and fought them off. Getting the boy out of their hands, I told him to run, only to get beaten up for a few moments later. Finally, I broke and just started throwing punch after punch." He bit his bottom lip nervously. "That was the worst decision in my life. I mean, I don't regret saving him, but the fact was that they saw this-" Natsu lifted up his sleeve, exposing a fairy tail symbol on his arm. "-and they assumed it was a cult symbol."

Letting his shoulder sleeve fall again, I tightened my grip on his hand. "Natsu, you did the right thing. Who knows where that boy could be no adays. He could be at home eating a wonderful meal and enjoying life to the fullest! Isn't that great!" I tried to lighten up the mood, but it didn't prove to work, as he suddenly got up and broke out in a yelling fit.

"Yeah, but at what cost, Lucy! I know you say that, but what did I get! After that, those guys kept showing up, my parents left me, and I also tried to save Lisanna by telling her 'I do what I want', only to find out she died because I didn't protect her! Do you really think that I- actually, this is why I didn't want to talk about this..." Running his hand through the pink hair that was already messed up, he fell back onto a soft chair, slouching in it.

_**Oh, Natsu...**_ Getting up, I quickly, but cautiously at the same time, walked over to him. He still had his hand in the middle of his hair, his eyes closed probably for the reason of calming himself down. I then grabbed both his hands and put them on his lap. I then bent down to where we were eye level, trying to get his attention. "Natsu. Look at me." He had opened his eyes, but didn't look my way like I wanted. "Natsu. Please." Pulling on his hand yet again, I placed it onto my cheek, causing him to be caught by surprise and finally getting him to notice me.

"You are not a mess-up and you can't change the past. I know it must be hard for you, but if it wasn't' for that moment, do you think you would of ever meet me? You know we have discussed this before. Now then-" I kissed the top of his hand lightly. "-stop putting yourself down. I want to see the Natsu I love."

Blushing slightly, Natsu seemed to feel a little better seeing as how he let a small smile take over. "Thanks, Luce. The past is in the past, and I need to work on that. Because right now, I'm here with you. I guess that's also great as well."

Noticing that he was getting up, I also did the same and backed tracked a few steps to give him room so as to not smother him. Taking my hand, he pulled me twirls the door. "Hey, let's go and eat some Icecream! We may even find Gray there since he's so cold!"

_**Oh dear! Natsu, you are just wonderfully unique as ever! **_Laughing at what he said, we walked down the main road towards the Ice Cream shop near my house.

"Hey, Luce? What's your favorite Ice Cream?" Natsu looked down at me with a look of questioning. Of course the reason being that he was asking me a question.

Thinking about it, I answered soon after. "Probably Vanilla bean."

"really? seems a bit simple for you. I thought you would of been a more fruity flavor like cherry or something. Mine is chocolate peanut butter."

"Oh? But to be honest, I've never tried that one before." Felling like it seemed dark, I looked up into the sky, only to see that the sun was setting. "Hey, did we ever check the time before we left?" He shook his head as I got my phone out. _**Is it really that late? **_

Shaking my head, I put it away. "Natsu, I don't think the shop will be open."

He looked at me in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

" well, for it's getting late and I'm pretty sure they close early, meaning around five each day." Shrugging my shoulders, I pointed up ahead at the now lightless Ice Cream shop. "So we should probably get headed home. What do you think?" There was no response when I asked. "Natsu?"

Turning, I saw he had stopped in place and was staring wide-eyed and straight ahead at something with a look of surprise . _**Huh? **_Following his gaze, I saw a girl with short, white hair and blue eyes looking back with the same awestruck expression.

The girl suddenly ran towards us, smiling, only to jump into Natsu and wrap her arms around his body. "Natsu!"

Natsu was looking down at the girl as he shuddered as if in disbelief. One word, or more like one single name, answered it all. And Natsu whispered that name so quietly to the point that I could beat hear it.

"Lisanna..." And that was the stick on the camel's back that began to make our relationship take a turn for the worst.


	8. Chapter 8: Glass peices

**HeorieOtaku: Hey guys! Just wanted to say sorry that the prospective switches a lot in this chapter! Either way, I hope you like it! (Comment what you think about this chapter! Should I continue? I'm kind of in a slump because it doesn't seem like anyone likes the sequeal so far...)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Glass Peices**

* * *

"Lisanna..." Everything turned dark around me emotionally. I had not known this girl named Lisanna before, and from how Natsu looked, he seemed to know her good and well. "How is this possible...I thought..." Natsu mumbled, covering his mouth in shock.

Suddenly, the girl ran up and jumped onto Natsu, embarrassing him. A bad taste filled my mouth as the supposed 'Lisanna' spoke up. "Natsu! I haven't seen you in forever! Are you okay? No buddy's hurt you right?" Her face turned sad. "I mean...with was my fault and all that you are like this..."

I became irritated suddenly and pushed her away from Natsu, shouting at her in the process. "Well, yeah! But the thing is, is that you weren't there for him when he needed it the most! You just left him to-"

"Lucy!" I could feel a dark glare come my way, only to realize that it was Natsu himself. I shrunk down, kind of getting a weird protective vibe. _**I've never seen Natsu like this...I mean, not towards me at least. **_"Stop it. It wasn't her fault and you know that. I pushed her away, so...just...I don't know..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Look, it's not you. It's me. I'm just stupid, that's all. Now I've already gone hurt you by yelling..." I went to retort what he said, but he stopped me again. "No. Seriously. Now I'm sorry, but I need to say a few things to Lisanna by talking to her."

Natsu walked back over to the white haired girl with concerned eyes. Although I couldn't hear them talking very loud, I could see the surprised and happy expression as it illuminated his face. _**Hey...that's the look he normally gives only to me... **_He then scratched the back of his head as if he was apologizing. _**And that's the way he apologizes to me...**_ And a small kiss on the- _**Wait! What!**_

Quickly, I grabbed Natsu by the hand and pulled him away from her with a look of confusion decorating her face. "Now, what do you think your doing!" My blood was boiling over the top now.

"It's something I used to do when we were little. A kiss on the forehead..." He paused for a moment before saying anything. Then he realized what he had just done. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Lucy! I didn't' mean it in that way! Seriously!" Brushing his hands through his hair, he seemed to be back to his regular self. "I promise that won't happen again. Besides." I felt my hands warm up as he grabbed mine to try and calm me down. "You're my girlfriend. I'll love you no matter what."

Looking over my shoulder, I could see a smirk form on Lisanna's lips. _**Wait, what? **_I shook my head only to see confusion again. _**My imagination...?**_ "Well..." I paused, biting my lip. "I guess you're owe me a thing of Ice Cream tomorrow, though." _**If it was my imagination, I must be really jealous...I should probably distinct myself to cool down. I don't' want to get too possessive. **_

Both of us walked next to each other, Natsu still holding onto my hand, back towards Lisanna. "Sorry about that. You said your name was Lisanna, correct?" She nodded all innocently. _**Why I auta...calm down Luce. She didn't do anything. Natsu said he love you anyways. **_"Nice to meet you. I'm lucy." Holding my other hand out, I went to shake her hand. But all the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my hand as it touched hers. "OUCH!" I pulled away quickly. My hand was now bleeding slightly.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I don't know how that happened!" A tear streamed down her face all of the sudden and I almost felt like the culprit even though I hadn't done anything. "I'll get going before I do anything else!"

When she started to run off, I felt the warmth of Natsu's hand leave mine and reach out to hers. "Lisanna! Wait!" Although she had gotten away, he still called to her and the pain in my heart began to fill with a sharper pain the what had felt earlier.

That was when I myself started to cry. "Natsu, let's go home."

"But-"Natsu began, but I interrupted.

"I know Natsu. If you want to go to her, I understand." More tears. "I understand if you care about her more." Yet another tear. "I'll just go home alone."

Within moment, I found myself wrapped up in Natsu's arms and against his hard chest. "Lucy, I would never leave you. It's just...I can't even comprehend what has happened. Was that really Lisanna? I don't really know..." I could hear the shakiness in his voice as well. "Why does this have to be so hard? First, I think that a friend of mine died, only to have you help me get through this all. Then next thing I know, I find myself face to face with the person I thought died..."

_**How am I supposed to respond to that... **_Putting his head on my shoulders, I felt the tears dampen my shirt. "It's okay. Let's go get some sleep and we can figure this out tomorrow."

"Yeah." He said, slowly letting go of me and tangling his fingers into mine. "Let's go home"

* * *

Lisanna's POV

* * *

"Arg! Who is that girl, anyways? I think she said her name was Lucy, but seriously! My plan was perfect! I would see him after faking my death and he would freak out and ask me to be with him forever!" Wiping my fake tears away, I was growing more irritated by the moment. To put things simply, I had changed since Natsu had last saw me. I got involved with a gang and it changed me. _**For the good! **_ I thought. _**If it wasn't for the gang I'm in now, I probably would be that same old simple girl that cries for help every time that I was attacked. I hate to think of the person I used to be!**_

Hearing footsteps behind me, I went to do a back kick, only to stop when I saw it was my boss. "Oh, sorry. Thought you were some stalker or something." He smirked.

"Your good. Too good for me, in fact." He paused, taking a smoke out and lighting it. "Did you get that Natsu guy that caused our gang all the trouble? And that Lucy girl?"

Yeah, that's right. I was involved in the whole thing last time with Natsu. I was just more behind the scenes last time. Infact, I was one of the only ones to get away. "What?! Why didn't you tell me about this Lucy girl before! I just meet her and she was a pain in the a**!" _**Like I thought. He may be the new leader, but he's useless. Just plain useless! **_

"Huh." He mumbled under his breath. "Seems like your problem. If you wanted to be the leader, then you should of taken over. I'm not that hard-core anyways. The old boss had me up next because he saw potential in me."

'_**Potential my a**' **_Is what I wanted to say, but held it in. "I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Let's just go." With that, we left towards the new hiding area with the few of us that were left.

* * *

Natsu's POV

* * *

I lay there next to Lucy as she slept soundly. _**She always sleeps so easily after she cries. I often wonder how she can even deal with dating me. **_I sighed. _**I mean...I cause her so much pain. And as I saw it today, it wasn't helping me either. **_Rolling over, I brushed some of Lucy's hair back from her face. _**So pretty. Just like a vase that has been shattered, but somehow putting it back together makes it all the more beautiful.**_

"Speaking of which..." I climbed out of the bed carefully and slide my shoes ready to leave for a while. "I be back, Luce."Leaning over, i kissed her on the forehead and got up. _**It's time I go back to my home and face the reality of what is going on. **_

My heart squeezed as I remembered the promise that I had made Lucy about not dealing with things all by myself. "I'm sorry, Lucy. But right now, I don't want to have you involved. Especially since you were hurt so much last time you were in it with me." I felt something warm stream down my cheek again, but couldn't bear it.

Leaving a letter on the table, I slowly opened the door, making sure not to wake her. "I'm so sorry, Lucy...I really will be back...just not anytime soon." With that, I closed the door and felt a chill around my neck. I head decided that I would leave the scarf as a sign as I would come home as soon as everything was resolved. I had both written that as well as a note saying that I would see her at school, but just like before, we couldn't talk. At Least not until I had figured out what was going on. But the most important thing that I had put down on that note was a simple, yet true "I will always love you..."

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

"Natsu!" I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. My chest raising and lowering at a fast speed, I tried to settle down._**It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a- **_"No." I looked around. _**Where's Natsu? **_"It wasn't a dream..." Quickly, I jumped up and went to my desk.

There was ink, a quill, a note, and _**Natsu's scarf **_sitting on the desk. "Oh, Natsu..." Picking up both the note and his scarf, I read aloud. "Dear Luce, I'm really sorry. I can't do this right now. I don't mean dating, because honestly, I could never give you up. But I mean dragging you into things. Last time I did that it hurt not only me...but you..." I felt my heart began to tear apart.

"Not only am I breaking our promise, but I'm also hurting you again. But even if that is true, it would only hurt you more if I pulled you into whatever is going on with Lisanna." _**The girl from earlier... **_"Something tells me that I have to collect myself and that probably means that I wouldn't be able to talk for a while at school. But I'm leaving this scarf as something for you to hold onto as a new promise. A promise that I WILL come back home. As well as a promise that I will always love you. Sign, your lovely dragon, Natsu..." By the end I was crying for the second time today. The only difference being that this time...Natsu wasn't there to comfort me...

My knees grew week and I fell to the ground. "Why are you doing this again, Natsu! Why are you pushing me away when you need me with you the most!" His last few words rang over and over again in my head. _**I will always love you...always...love...always...you... **_"I love you too, Natsu...please...come back to me..." I felt like a shattered piece of glass. So pretty, yet broken. Waiting to be picked back up. All alone. No one to put them back together.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hope to see you sooner than later! Bye!**


End file.
